Battery City
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: He entered the city. And even though the walls around him glow, the white shines like how one might picture heaven, and everything looks so perfect, he can't find it in himself to be impressed. He walks farther down the streets. Devoid of all emotion. Dark! End of the world. Percyfic!


**This is a one-shot. But, I might make it into a two or three shot. And if popular demand wants even more, I'm sure I can work something out eventually. But for now… Based off of MCR's Battery City/Killjoys/Danger Days and Imagine Dragons' Radioactive. **

He watched as the world around him swirled and crumbled. The fires reached higher, their flames hungry and revenge driven, their tongues lapping at everything in sight, leaving nothing unscathed. The city tumbled, buildings were nothing but dying skeletons, their foundation falling away like the ashes that burned his throat and blinded him.

* * *

The screams around him echo off the walls of his skull. But he carries on. His Nikes are melting into the scorching pavement, but he keeps running. He doesn't know where he's going, the world is in ruins. There's nothing left. But he presses on.

* * *

The smoke is suffocating him and his lungs scream in pain. His eyes swim with black.

* * *

Light.

* * *

Then darkness. No more heat. Only cold darkness.

* * *

Light again. So bright. He has forgotten what like the light is like. What light even is. He cringes and tries to move his body away. He can't. The pain is too much and the light is still flooding through his eyelashes. His body screams to life, the pain suddenly becoming reality.

* * *

He's in the desert. At least, that's what it looks like. But he can't be in the desert. He was in New York City. He looks around. To his horror, he realizes, this is New York. The corpse of the city is nothing but ash. He stands next to a cracked high way. He must carry on.

* * *

He's been travelling for days. He can't move anymore. His body is empty. He needs food. Needs water. He stares at the abandoned road in front of him. Where does it go? Will he find life? Or is he all-alone?

* * *

If there is life, will he live long enough to find it?

* * *

He's somewhere else. He's confused. He was next to the parched road when he closed his eyes. Now he's in a sterile room. White. White everywhere. How did he get here?

* * *

His captures, saviors as they call themselves, come visit him for the first time. They shove a pill down his throat that dulls his senses, and numbs his mind. Then they leave. He doesn't protest. Because he can't find it in himself to care.

* * *

When they come back, the drug has worn off. It leaves him wide-eyed and skittish. His body is out of control, shaking violently and he vomits. Repeatedly. They stand around him, talking in quiet tongue, writing things on their boards. He screams at them. What did they do? They ignore him. Lights out.

* * *

When he comes to, someone new is standing in the room. It's just him and this old fashion dressed bald man. The bald man gives him a smirk. _Welcome _He purrs. His voice is soft and melodic. But something inside him screams danger! Danger! The greeting has never seemed so terrifying.

* * *

The next time he comes he talks more. Each words scraps against his skin like a blade. But not in the torturous way. Like how a crying child, in a last ditch effort for control, grabs a razor blade and slides it across their skin. The pain dulls everything else and pleasure takes over. Suddenly the pain is pleasure and the desire for more becomes uncontrollable. These emotions scare him.

But the bald man continues to talk. He tells him how the world collapsed. The fires engulfed the world. And yet still some humans survived. He tells him about the government that rose to power, to save the last of the human race. He tells him about the success the government already has and how much better life is looking. The city, the only city left in the world, Battery City, is utopia.

* * *

_Everyone is purified of ugly. There is no war or disease. Everyone is equal. This is Better Living. _

* * *

He sees the city for the first time. It's all sunshine and rainbows only… without the color and beauty. It's scares him. _Where is the color? Where is the dirt? The grime? _

* * *

White. Bleached. Equal. Clean.

* * *

_You will get to live in the city too. _He says. But he can only stare. Does he even want to live in the city? The bald man seems to read his thoughts. _It's ok. You'll love it._

* * *

_Once you're ready._

* * *

He learns what the man means the next day. He watches as the doctors and nurses around him move in a silent death march. Their faces are wiped of all emotion and their voices are dull and monotone. But it's their eyes that scare him the most. Lifeless.

* * *

A man stands over him, his aging face devoid of emotion as he holds a large needle over him. His eyes don't flicker, his lips don't twitch, his voice doesn't hesitate.

* * *

_This is going to hurt._

* * *

He wakes up. He's in a new bed. At least. He thinks it's a new bed. But he can't be sure. Someone walks in. He gives him a smirk. The man is dressed in old-fashioned clothes and the light seems to dance off of his bald head. _Welcome._

* * *

_Welcome._

* * *

The voice is pleasuring to hear. But he stares blankly at the man in front of him. The bald man grins. _You gave us some trouble, boy. But it's ok. We fixed you. _

* * *

_We fixed you._

* * *

He stands at the gates of the large, white city. He can hear the bustle of city life. The bald man gives him a winning smile and he only nods back.

* * *

_Welcome to Battery City. _

* * *

He entered the city. And even though the walls around him glow, the white shines like how one might picture heaven, and everything looks so perfect, he can't find it in himself to be impressed. He walks farther down the streets. Devoid of all emotion.

* * *

_Lifeless._

* * *

**Kinda depressing. Anyways, the inspiration for this, if anyone cares, and if anyone caught it, is well, I said it before I'll say it again. Better Living and The Killjoys. Which is by the way GOING TO BE A MOTHER FUCKING COMIC BOOK BITCHES! FINALLY! AFTER YEARS OF WAITING! IT'S GOING TO BE A COMIC! Sorry, had to fangirl there. But yeah, Battery City, is a 'utopia' where there's no art, music, and freedom of expression. Everyone is mindless, drugged, and emotionless. So yeah. The end of the world. **

**~Emma**


End file.
